One of the ongoing challenges for a knowledge representation system is the accumulation of knowledge represented in the underlying knowledge base. Many systems still rely on techniques that involve some level of curation by human experts to add knowledge to their respective knowledge bases. Given the vast and ever-increasing scope of human knowledge, such techniques are clearly inadequate to support a knowledge representation system intended to answer questions on even a narrow range of subjects, let alone all of human knowledge.